


영원처럼 안아줘

by kurasio



Category: GOT7
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:17:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21708529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurasio/pseuds/kurasio
Summary: 朴珍榮會說，榮宰，肩膀放鬆點。那樣的聲音有點像是催眠，他總是在接收到的瞬間才意識到自己緊繃著身體，必須從胸口一個指令一個動作鬆開關節、鬆開呼吸。然後當他再抬起頭，朴珍榮會從鏡子裡投來一些短暫的注視。
Relationships: Choi Youngjae/Park Jinyoung
Kudos: 8





	영원처럼 안아줘

**Author's Note:**

> Fromm (프롬) - Hold Me Like It’s Forever (with car, the garden) (영원처럼 안아줘 (with 카더가든))  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VU7ZTRyn16Q

崔榮宰是被Coco把鼻子抵在他臉旁發出嗚嗚聲弄醒的，他下意識地想要翻身，順手將她撈進被子裡多睡一會，就被輕輕在手掌上咬了一口。「Coco呀......。」他用濃濃的鼻音抗議，小狗又用濕漉漉的鼻子蹭了蹭他的掌心。等崔榮宰總算從被子裡坐起來，他才聽見了設置成啁啾鳥鳴的門鈴聲響。

他下床找到拖鞋，Coco就跟在他的腳邊，只要稍不小心就要踩到的那種跟法，他總要心疼地斥責。總算踱步到門口時門鈴已經停下來了，反而是扔在床頭的手機從房裡遠遠地響了起來。崔榮宰在心裡不耐地罵了聲，又懶得再走回臥室，只好快動作看了下門口監視。意料之外的人選站在門前低著頭擺弄手機，他有些疑惑，還是伸手拉開了門。

「——榮宰啊，我以為你在睡呢。」朴珍榮看向他，手肘抬了一下權當是寒暄。崔榮宰揉了揉眼睛，不算抱怨地嘟囔著是在睡沒錯，還是退了一步讓他進門。朴珍榮提了一個購物袋，他伸手去勾了下沉甸甸的，卻又不想問他是什麼。朴珍榮把東西隨便放在廚房中島，回過頭看向他，倒是皺起了眉頭。

「就算是在家裡，你穿太少了。」朴珍榮溫和的語氣帶著責備，崔榮宰接收到了，卻只是不吭聲。那人等了兩秒，沒有等到回應，遂只是出聲讓他再去加件外套。他往臥室走，卻又有些不甘地回過頭來，幾乎沒好氣地問：「但是哥來幹嘛？」

「我帶了魚湯。」朴珍榮說。

那沒有回答到他的問題，崔榮宰想，但他還是回到房間從衣櫃裡抓了件開襟毛衣穿上。Coco跟著他進進出出，跑去廚房嗅了嗅朴珍榮的褲腳，微弱地吠了幾聲又回過頭來找他。不認得我了、他聽見朴珍榮低沉的嗓音從廚房模糊傳來，分明聽不出什麼情緒，他卻擅自覺得那幾句聽得不真切的自言自語帶著一絲遺憾。他走過去，朴珍榮就回過頭，崔榮宰試著不去看他的眼睛，雖然那很困難，可是朴珍榮的凝視又都讓他覺得太多了。

「因為哥太少來了。」他蹲下來抱起Coco，朴珍榮不置可否地聳肩，忙著從他的櫥櫃裡找一個夠大的湯鍋。他不作聲地看著朴珍榮忙進忙出，直到把保溫罐裡的湯倒進鍋子裡放爐上開了小火才緩下動作。朴珍榮過於認真了，崔榮宰盯著他的側臉想，跟要在兩小時內練起年末特別舞台編舞的模樣有點類似。事實上他看得最多的朴珍榮的臉好像都是透過鏡子，從練習室的鏡子裡盯著他看，跟著他記舞步，從第一個八拍開始到了現在。

朴珍榮會說，榮宰，肩膀放鬆點。那樣的聲音有點像是催眠，他總是在接收到的瞬間才意識到自己緊繃著身體，必須從胸口一個指令一個動作鬆開關節、鬆開呼吸。然後當他再抬起頭，朴珍榮會從鏡子裡投來一些短暫的注視。

又來了，他想，這個人總是比他還要更在意自己的一切狀態，到一種讓人困惑的程度。

就像此刻朴珍榮在他的廚房裡，坐在他對面，為了盯著他吃飯自己帶來了魚湯。崔榮宰握著湯匙在碗裡漫不經心地攪碎煮得太過徹底的魚肉，舀進嘴裡也吃不太出味道。

但是朴珍榮毫不在意他的沒有反應，只是坐在那裡翻著自己帶來的劇本，偶爾伸手逗逗差不多習慣他存在跑來嗅聞的Coco。直到那人疑問地抬起頭，他才意識到自己早就停下了動作。

榮宰啊，朴珍榮喊他的名字，倒是更像一聲無奈的嘆息。「睡得好嗎？」朴珍榮問。

他搖頭，緊閉的雙唇像是黏在一起，而他無法施力將它們分開。他強迫自己不要移開視線，然而朴珍榮再遲鈍也不會錯過這麼昭然的訊號。他站起身來，從桌子的那頭走過來只要幾秒鐘，又像是整個世紀那樣漫長。

最後他停在自己面前，崔榮宰看向套著襪子的腳尖，才恍然發現自己沒有拿出客用拖鞋。朴珍榮說，對不起。

他不想問原因。

不只一次，朴珍榮在不同的場合藉機說出對他抱持的歉意，崔榮宰其實不是很清楚為何如此，但即使這個人不說，他也從日常相處中感受得到給予他的一些特殊待遇。那是他從別的哥身上沒有感受過的東西，以小心翼翼的方式故作不在意地只對他展露包容與耐性，即使也會在他故意搗亂時假作生氣，卻又在甚至不怎麼痛的捶打後將他拉進懷裡，像是抱著一隻小狗那樣揉捏安撫。不只一次崔榮宰想說，我已經不是需要哥小心對待的弟弟了，可是在掙扎之間朴珍榮看向他的眼神又太容易見底。

沒道理他要推開那種揣在懷裡的暖意，即使仍然有些說不出的彆扭。

「為什麼哥要來呢？」他問。朴珍榮垂下眼睛，把手搭上了他的手腕。他可以感到朴珍榮溫暖的手指猶豫著施力，最後拎著他的手，把手指穿過他的指縫緊緊抓住的力道。

「因為你是我弟弟。」朴珍榮說。

那幾乎算不上回答，他想，可是為什麼朴珍榮的表情看起來又像是忍耐著疼痛呢。

「Coco，」他忽然忍不住開口，好像開始了就很難停下。「Coco如果是人類的話，現在已經是中年了。我時常擔心Coco的健康狀況，還有她自己在家會不會寂寞害怕。我想跟她一起變老，可是她會先比我們都先老。」

然後，然後當她太老太老的時候，我會捨不得她受苦。崔榮宰想。然後我又會是自己一個人了。他沒有說出來，朴珍榮只是捏著他的手掌，耐心地等待他接下來要說的話。

「......哥。」

朴珍榮看著他，他幾乎覺得發出聲音太過困難。抱抱我吧，他想，在胸腔裡無聲吶喊。抱抱我，像是你從前做的那樣，不要放我一個人。他想得很用力，像是心臟要被撕裂那樣。但是朴珍榮聽到了，在一片靜默中聽見了他的呼救。他把他拉向自己，擁抱的動作沒有一點猶豫，摟住他的腰際和後頸瞬間溫熱的手掌，然後又緊了一些。

「我不喜歡一個人吃飯。」崔榮宰聽見自己乾啞的聲音，朴珍榮也聽見了，按在頸後的手輕輕爬梳過後腦勺的髮絲，堅定地一下又一下。

「我也不想讓你一個人。」朴珍榮說。「尤其天氣又這麼冷。」

他的聲音又低了些，像是一腳踩進雪地裡的下陷，鬆軟的塌陷，卻又踩得到底。

崔榮宰覺得心臟揪了一下，他想伸手按住胸口，卻更不想爬撫著後背的雙手離開。抱抱我，久一點，像是永遠那樣不要放開。他在心裡想著，就只是想，朴珍榮不會知道他比他以為得更需要這個。他只能揪著朴珍榮的外套後腰，把下巴靠在他的肩膀上，把自己掛在他身上，抓牢再抓牢。

如果在漫長難耐的夜裡想起這些事情，他一定會忘記怎麼好起來。但是因為朴珍榮接住他的時候站得很穩，就算把力氣放空，把所有的重量攀在他身上也不會摔落。

所以暫時還不要離開，拜託。

至少現在。

**Author's Note:**

> 就只是我需要這樣的一個故事，如有冒犯非常抱歉。  
冬天可以快轉就好了。


End file.
